The present invention relates generally to apparatus for separating oil and contaminants from gas-oil mixtures and in particular relates to combustion gas-oil contaminant separators for use with internal combustion engines. During operation of an internal combustion engine, combustion gases blow-by past the piston rings and enter the engine crank case and be vented to prevent seal damage. Also engine oil is mixed with the combustion gases by the reciprocation and rotation of the engine components must be separated prior to venting to prevent oil carryover into the atmosphere.
In the past, high efficiency gas-oil separators have been very expensive and inexpensive systems have not been of high efficiency.